When Paths Cross
by luveli11
Summary: When the roads of Kendall Martin and Ethan Goldsworthy cross, there's no telling what will happen! Will they fall in love... OR fall in hate! Let's just hope they have more luck than their parents! **CHILDREN OF ECLARE 2-SHOT**
1. Sooooo Excited! sarcasm noted

**Hello readers! This is the love story of Kendall Martin (Daughter of Jake and Clare)****and Ethan Goldsworthy (Son of Eli and Danielle*). I really hope you guys like it!**

Every Rose Has It's Thorn Chapter 1

Kendall's POV:

Before I start, I'd like to explain who I am. I'm Kendall Martin, daughter of Jake Martin and Clare Edwards… Now let's get started:

My alarm went off and I groaned. I turned my head towards the clock and see the time: 7:00 am.

Today was my first day of high school and I was less than excited. My older sister, Pandora, told me Degrassi was, and I quote, 'A living hell brought to Earth just to ruin the lives of all who walk its halls'. Not that I didn't believe her, but Pandora can be a bit dramatic.

"Kendall let's go! You're going to be late for your first day at Degrassi!" my dad yelled from down stairs.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white lacy shirt with a heart on it, and my black boots. I brushed my teeth and did my hair and make-up; 7:40.

"Kendall! Let's go! You've got ten minutes to get to school" my mom said. Both my parents went to Degrassi, which explains my mom's excitement. But, like I said, im less than excited.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Payton, Aunt Alli, and Uncle Drew. After greeting Aunt Alli and Uncle Drew with a hug and a kiss, Payton ran over to me and hugged me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Payton like a sister, but she can be a bit loud. My mom says she's just like Aunt Alli was in high school.

After saying our good-byes, Payton and I made our way out the door and to Degrassi. Payton seemed really excited. High school was her dream come true, unlike me.

We entered Degrassi, and we walked to our lockers. I checked my schedule to see where my locker was.

_Locker Number: 1859_

_Locker Combination: 28-18-28_

I checked, and we had no 9th grade classes, except for Italian. Apparently, Payton and I were 'gifted' and our lockers were with the 10th graders. _Great_, I thought, _just what I need! Some 10__th__ graders near my locker to annoy me. _Payton and I checked our schedules, and we had almost every class together.

_Homeroom- Mrs.O Room 146_

_Period 2- Media Immersions- Mrs.O Room 146_

_Period 3- AP History- Room 237_

_Period 4- Free_

_Period 5- Lunch_

_Period 6- Italian 9- _

_Period 7- Math 9A- Room 134_

_Period 8- Music- Room 223_

_Period 9- Advanced Grade 11 English- Room 216_

The day went by quickly, and it was already lunch. Payton and I sat with some friends we had made in Media Immersions. Tyson Guthrie(1), a jock with NO mind and Payton's cousin's, Luke Torres(2), a jock with a great mind and Michael Bhandari(3), a musically inclined over achiever. They were great and fun to be around. Apparently, our parents knew each other. They all went to Degrassi around the same time, give or take a few years.

After math, I made my way to the music room. Music was one of the 2 classes Payton and I didn't have together. That, and English.

The teacher, , assigned us music partners.

"Michelle Matlin and Jimmy Nelson, Michael Bhandari and Olivia Michalchuk, (says the rest) and finally Kendall Martin and Ethan Goldsworthy."

I looked around for this Goldsworthy kid. A boy in dark clothing waved. _Great_, I thought, _just what I need!_

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**I'll do 5 reviews for a update.**

***Danielle is Eli's girlfriend from college**

**(1) Jenna and KC's son**

**(2) Adam and Fiona's son**

**(3) Sav and Holly J's son**

**Please review and like and stuff of that nature!**


	2. Partners, eh?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the first chapter of 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'. I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter to get things going a bit.**

**O yah and I forgot…. I don't own Degrassi or the song 'Every Rose Has Its Thorns'….. I only own the children of the cast…. EXCEPT for Tyson Guthrie.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Every Rose Has It's Thorn Ch. 2

Kendall's POV:

"… and finally Kendall Martin and Ethan Goldsworthy."

I looked around for this Goldsworthy kid. A boy in dark clothing walked over to me. _Great_, I thought, _just what I need! _

He sat down next to me with this lopsided smirk on his face. "You must be Kendall" he said as I nodded. "Ethan…." We looked at each other in silence for a moment. _Man he has GORGEOUS emerald eyes, _I thought, than I broke the silence. "So did you hear the assignment? I wasn't paying attention." I asked, feeling TOTALLY ridiculous. "Dawes told us to write a song about anything we want. It's due in Friday." He explained. The bell rang, and Ethan said, "Hey, want to meet up at the dot after school to work on the songs?" I nodded my head, "So like 4:30ish" I smiled, and he knew that was a yes. With that, we made our separate ways….. I walked into my English class, and talked to Michelle. After a minute or so, I heard someone call me over, "Kendall!" I looked over and saw Luke with a familiar blacked clothed boy. I walked over to him. Like I said, Ethan and I had made our separate ways…. Or so I thought!

Ethan's POV:

I couldn't get Kendall's deep brown eyes out of my head as I walked to class. I met up with my best friend Luke. My dad and Luke's parents went to high school together. My dad and his dad were college roommates. Before our parents married, they shared an apt. together. "Hey, dude! What's with you? You're completely zoned out!" Luke said as we walked into class.

"Oh I've just got something on….. my … mind….." I said, as I saw a certain brunette across the room. "Kendall!" Luke called out. She walked over, noticing Luke and I. "Hey Luke…. Ethan" she said. "Wait, you two know each other?" Luke said in shock. Sometimes he acted as if he's my only friend. "Yeah were partners for Dawes' music class." I said, still looking into her brown eyes.

"Wow Kendall! You're really smart! Grade 11 ADVANCED English!" Luke said. He could tell we needed a subject change, PRONTO! "What do you mean Luke?" I asked, almost positive I had the most confused look on my face. Kendall elaborated, "I'm in grade 9. All of my classes, except Italian, are either grade 10 or 11." I was shocked. Kendall seemed older than grade nine. Luke and I were in grade 9 last year, and we only had 1 older grade class; Grade 10 English.

But at the same time, she was WAY more intelligent than me. You could tell by the way she stood that she was smart and confident. Great posture, head up high, and was always smiling. _I love her eyes….. _I thought, trying to snap myself out of it. _You have a girlfriend, and she's way out of your league…. But those eyes! And that smile….. _"Ethan!" yelled from across the room. "What?" I questioned. "Take a seat behind Kendall. I have a feeling you two are going to be a great team, you you're going to be English partners as wall." She explained. I looked over to Kendall, who was writing something in her book. _Great,_ I thought, _now im going to flunk music AND English! _


End file.
